


Black Clouds

by virberos



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cameo Kyrie (Devil May Cry), Cameo Nico (Devil May Cry), Family History, Family Secrets, Gen, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to be in the right place at the right time. And it turns out, the night of April 30th is the exact right place and time.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Black Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What To Do When A Mysterious Hooded Figure Collapses In Your Garage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930099) by [sinistercinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercinnamon/pseuds/sinistercinnamon). 



“Cassandra?” Kyrie asked as she pulled the second tray of chicken lasagna out of the oven. Cassandra glanced over to her, finishing setting the table. “Can you get Nero and Nicoletta from the garage? It’s almost dinner.” 

“Sure.” Cassandra nodded, laying the last fork on the table before leaving the room to head to the garage. She was at Fortuna, swinging by to her favorite son and daughter-in-law’s home. Of course, she wasn’t actually related to Nero, but she basically was at this point. She had adopted him as a punkish young man, fought with him, bled with him, and gave him as much aid as she could (given the distance between Red Grave City and Fortuna). Now, to her joy, he had grown to a wonderful young man (although just as impulsive as she remembered him, that impulsive streak would never leave him and she wouldn’t want it any other way). 

“Why do I feel like your pet mechanic?” Cassandra heard the voice of Nero’s newest friend, Nico. The newcomer was quite animated, if she had to say so herself. “Don't get used to it!”

“Nico, I showed you those Order docs. You still owe me one, remember?” Nero pointed out as Cassandra entered the garage. The two were working on the van, what would become the mobile branch of Devil May Cry if she overhead correctly.

“Alright you two. It’s time to eat dinner.” She said, leaning against the doorway. “Don’t let Kyrie’s hard work go to waste.” Nico slid out from underneath the van, beaming at the prospect of food. 

“We’ll be right there.” Nero said. Nico bounced up from the floor. “Hey, why don't you go ahead? I'm gonna finish up here.” Nero offered. Nico let out a laugh, waggling grease-covered fingers at Nero.

“I'll try to save you some...not!” With a cackle, she dashed inside for food. Cassandra walked over to Nero, leaning against the van. 

“She’s a wildcard, isn’t she?” Cassandra asked playfully. Nero rolled his shoulders. 

“Yeah, she is, but she’ll be helpful in the future. Making stuff, repairing stuff, that sort of thing.”

“She’s a...weaponsmith, right? Specializes in demon bits and bobs, if I heard right?” She asked. Her eyes flicked to the garage door, seeing a figure on the other side of the door. She heard his breathing, rather loud if she had to say so herself. Perhaps he was wounded? Nero seemed to have noticed, glancing over to where she was looking.

“Hey, uh, you need something?” He asked. No response. Nero shrugged and walked away to put away the wrench. “What is it, you hungry? Well, you're in luck pal, 'cause food's ready and Kyrie always makes too much. Hope you like loud talkers, too, 'cause we got a pair of those upstairs.” He continued, making conversation with the stranger as he made his way into the garage. Cassandra frowned at his lack of a response. The stranger didn’t even acknowledge Nero, focused on the Devil Bringer.

“I don’t think he’s here for food…” Cassandra murmured, lifting herself off the van. With tactical care, she carefully stepped forward to be directly behind Nero. The Devil Bringer began to glow warningly, something that caught Cassandra’s and Nero’s attention. 

“You a demon?” Nero whispered. A silence fell between her, Nero, and the stranger, broken only by the stranger’s labored breathing. 

“Nero, the foods getting cold!” Kyrie called. Cassandra felt her blood freeze. "What goin-”

“Kyrie, get back inside, now!” The stranger lunged forward at Nero’s distraction. Cassandra shot forward, grabbing the outstretched hand to stop him. The stranger let out a strained growl, trying to throw her out of the way. Cassandra managed to keep her footing, jerking forward to slam her head against his. The stranger let out a groan, collapsing onto the ground. His hood fell away, revealing his pained expression. 

“Dante?” Nero asked, incredulous. Cassandra shook her head, ignoring the pain in her head.

“No, not Dante. This is a man I’ve heard so much about...Vergil.” The now-named man merely stared at her.

“Dante…” He exhaled, his voice weak and rattled. “I must...defeat…” 

“Shh…” Cassandra slowly hoisted him up. “You’re in no position to fight anyone.” She looked to one very confused Nero. “Come on, help me here. He’s sick and needs to rest.”

“...ok…” Nero said awkwardly as he helped his mother carry Vergil out of the garage. Nico rounded the corner of the hallway, appearing to demand to know what the ruckus was about before seeing the man the duo were carrying. 

“Don’t ask. Not yet.” Cassandra said sharply to the weaponsmith. 

“Left.” Nero piped up. Cassandra pushed open the door on the left, revealing a guest bedroom. With the help of Nero, the two put Vergil on the bed. She pulled off his travel cloak and his regular coat, noticing the cracking skin and black veins. She made a face at the sight. 

“He’s going to need some Vital Stars to tide him over until we figure out what to do with the poison.” She said quickly, watching as his chest rose and fell steadily. That was a good sign. Vergil’s eyes were focused on Nero’s Devil Bringer, as if she didn’t exist. “Don’t even think about trying anything. You’re in no state to do that.”

“...very well…” He wheezed. Vergil closed his eyes, perhaps in defeat. Cassandra gently laid a hand on his exposed arm, her hand faintly glowing white. She had to identify what was ailing him. With her other hand, she held out her hand, waiting for the poisoner to be identified. She half-expected the Venoms, Fury demons with poisoned claws, to appear. Maybe a Venomous Alpha, a rumored more powerful demon. 

In her hand, what stared back at her were three glowing eyes, connected by red threads of energy. The image stared at her intently, watching for her reaction. Intense dread and fear bubbled inside her, her hands instinctively pulling away from Vergil. She stumbled back, her back hitting the wall behind her. 

“Mom!” Nero let out a yelp of surprise, rushing to her side. Cassandra groaned as she slowly stood. That image...it couldn’t be…

“Give me the phone. I’m calling Trish.”

* * *

Trish’s advice was...well, advice would be stretching it. It was informative, at the very least: The poison in Vergil’s veins was from Mundus and a cure was...not likely to be found.

_‘Vergil was Mundus’ sword for years. A cure is possible but it will be a long painful process for Vergil. If what you said to me is true...then I don’t know if he’ll survive it.’_ Trish had explained. _‘Don’t tell Dante. If you tell him and he doesn’t make it…’_ She trailed off but Cassandra knew. Dante would be heartbroken anew. Cassandra knew that finding what _could_ _even_ cure the poison would be an even longer process, much less preparing it. 

But, in the guest bedroom, the moon hidden by shadow and black clouds, she had an idea of a different cure that would work just as well. 

Sacrificing Astra was a decision not to take lightly...but Vergil was more than just Dante’s brother. Vergil, she was quite certain, was also Nero’s father. After all, in all the jobs she had taken with Dante (and the complaining from Lady and Trish), Dante had only visited Fortuna a few years ago to deal with the Order of the Sword’s fanatical leadership. But Vergil, with his unknown past, how alike he looked to Nero (barring the poison in his veins and the cracks in his skin), and the fact that they were all bearing demonic blood in some manner, she was certain that Vergil and Nero were father and son. 

She owed so much to Dante. She loved Nero like a son. To sacrifice her spirit weapon and light for a practical stranger, barring his relation to Dante and Nero...perhaps some would find it unthinkable. And yet, as she summoned the blade one last time, she knew it was worth it. 

Vergil stirred from the blade materializing in her hand. She saw his eyes, faintly glowing with demonic power, stare at her.

“Are you planning to end me?” He breathed. Cassandra took the handle of Astra into her hands, it’s sharpened tip upward into the ceiling. Letting go, it began to glow silver and floated in front of her.

“No, Vergil. I’m going to save you from the poison in your veins.” She stated, cool and fearless. Astra began to change its form, curling and shrinking until it morphed into a strange censer-like orb, silver filigree wrapping around it. Cassandra closed her eyes, focusing Astra’s power into healing. The censer hovered over Vergil before bursting into starlight, landing on his body. Her eyes fluttered open, watching as blackened veins and cracked skin healed. Color returned to his skin as the light faded. As the light faded into darkness, she heard Vergil sit up.

“What did you-” Cassandra heard no more as she collapsed to the ground, passing out briefly. As she came to, she realized she was on the floor, Vergil’s eyes worrying over her. “Why did you do that!?” He hissed angrily as he helped her to a chair. There was a weakness in her bones that weighed her every movement down, making it seem like she was struggling through tar to move. The light suddenly flicked on from a lightswitch. She realized the sound of her body hitting the floor must have alerted Nero to something going on. 

“What the hell did you do!?” Nero snarled at Vergil. Vergil let out a growl.

“Do not ask me that. I did nothing.” 

“Then why is my mom like t-”

“Boys!” She gasped out, voice strained from the effort. “I’m fine. Just exhausted. Now sit down and stop squabbling.” Nero glowered at Vergil, who was glaring back at him, before Nero carefully leaned against the wall. A tense silence fell between the trio before Cassandra finally spoke. “How are you feeling?”

“...better.” 

“Good. Sacrificing Astra wasn’t in vain.” She smiled weakly. Nero stared at her in confusion but she ignored it for the moment. “You have any idea where you are?” 

“...Fortuna.” Vergil said carefully. Cassandra nodded slowly. 

“Have you been here before, by any chance?” She asked. Vergil didn’t look at her or Nero, focusing on the far more interesting blankets underneath him. A silence fell once more in the room, the tenseness fading just a little bit as Vergil seemed to be deep in thought. Finally, he spoke.

“A long time ago.” 

“Would that ‘long time ago’ be greater than...six years?” She asked. “Maybe even greater than twenty?” 

“What are you getting at, woman.” Vergil growled. Nero let out a growl of his own, before Cassandra raised a hand to put Nero at ease.

“Just answer the question Vergil.” Vergil stared at her, obviously distrustful of her.

“Yes...about twenty-two years ago, I was here.” And he left it at that. Cassandra smirked and turned to Nero.

“Nero, remind me how old you are.” Nero raised an eyebrow, still not quite getting at why Cassandra was asking these questions.

“...twenty-two.” He replied. He looked to Vergil, to Cassandra, and then back to Vergil. “Wait, are you saying...this asshole’s my dad?”

“That is what I’m saying. Because Dante arrived on these shores for the first time six years ago. There’s no way Nero can be Dante’s son.” Cassandra said with an air of finality. Vergil stared at Nero before slowly closing his eyes, as if mulling over this information. After a few minutes, he slowly opened his eyes.

“Why did Dante not tell you?” 

“Wish I knew.” Nero mumbled. “Wish I knew why you left my mom to abandon me.” 

“I did not know I sired a child.” Vergil replied, carefully emotionless. Cassandra knew that such a revelation would give him much to think about. “I am still unsure if this claim is true.” 

“Well, we can call Dante.” Cassandra said softly. “I could use a nap.” She leaned back against the chair. “Vergil...if...ah…” She yawned. “If you leave this room, I will...ah...sic Nero after you.” She yawned again before closing her eyes, falling into slumber effortlessly.

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since Vergil was cured from the black poison of Mundus, weeks since Cassandra sacrificed her own weapon to give Vergil a second chance at living. Since that night, Vergil spent much of his time in the guest bedroom. Despite being ‘cured’, he didn’t seem too interested in leaving the house that he was taking temporary residence in. No, he spent that time that he wasn’t in the guest bedroom being a good house guest. 

Cassandra, on the other hand, took most of that time to sleep. When she wasn’t fast asleep, recovering from what she did, she wasn’t being particularly active. The job she was supposed to take she had passed on to Lady (and with it, allowing her to take the pay that she would’ve gotten had she been able to take said job). She was still able to eat and move but it was plain to see what the sacrifice of Astra did to her: now, she was just as human as Kyrie and Lady. That was an adjustment she had to get used to. 

Now, on a balmy late-afternoon in May, there was a knock at the door. Cassandra glanced up, knowing exactly who that was: Dante. She had called him the day after Vergil was healed, keeping his status vague with ‘just come here, it’s really important’. Dante, for all she knew, probably presumed Nero had popped the question at last to Kyrie. She slowly stood up, wincing at the still-human weakness in her bones, and made her way to the door. She smiled at Dante’s silhouette in the window, a silhouette she could recognize anywhere (and not just because she could see Rebellion’s handle on his back). She opened the door, meeting the devil hunter.

“How’s my lightspark-” His hand slapped her bare shoulder, earning a wince from her. He immediately noticed, eyes flicking to the skin-to-skin contact. “That’s new.” 

“Amongst other things.” Cassandra sighed, pulling him inside. Closing the door behind him, she led through the house. “Nero! Dante’s here!” She called.

“I’m with Vergil!” Nero replied back. She glanced back, seeing Dante tense up at the name.

“...you’re pulling my leg, aren’t you?” He asked softly. Cassandra shook her head as she pulled him into the guest bedroom. Vergil was quietly reading (or was he, she couldn’t really tell) an ornate book while Nero was leaning against the wall. As Cassandra entered, she walked over to her chair and sat down, letting out a tired exhale. Dante narrowed his eyes at his twin. “Vergil wha-”

“Before you start shit.” Cassandra spoke up. “I did it to myself.” Dante gave her a confused look, prompting Cassandra to sigh. “Vergil came to us in a terrible state. To be honest, if he came a week or two later, he probably would have crumbled to dust. To save him would require a cure that would take a long time to figure out and a longer time to prepare, time we didn’t have. So I invoked Last Light to save him.”

“...that should’ve killed you.” Dante breathed out. “You told me it’s a life for a life.” 

“Well, Vergil wasn’t dead yet but to save him would’ve...required something strong. So here we are.” She closed her eyes. “Damn demon blood, he’s already all better and I’m still recovering.” 

“No more Astra?” Dante asked. 

“Nope. I’m just a plain human now.” Cassandra sighed. “But if it means that you’re not gonna be screaming out your brother’s name in your sleep, then it’s worth it.” Dante made a face, as if embarrassed by how casually Cassandra spoke. Before he could defend himself, Vergil spoke up.

“Dante. Why did you not tell Nero you were his kin?” The question hung there, an uncomfortable presence that Dante clearly was not willing to deal with but had to, given his family was staring at him intently. Finally, Dante let out a defeated sigh.

“Because I didn’t want to lose Nero.” He said, avoiding Vergil’s gaze to stare directly at an infuriated Nero. ”I knew the moment I saw him with the Yamato, he was your kid. How was I supposed to tell him that?” His tone changed to a biting sarcasm. “Oh hey, I’m your uncle, your dad’s dead because I was a dumbass and didn’t save him! How is that supposed to go over!?” 

“You didn’t trust me enough to tell me.” Nero growled, arms crossed. 

“...yeah. I guess. I thought it would be better for both of us if I kept my big mouth shut.” Dante sighed, his gaze moving to Vergil, who looked equally as upset as Nero was. 

“If you three want to skewer each other over keeping secrets, take it outside.” Cassandra huffed. Even without saying it, she knew she was in no shape to stop two angry half-demons and one quarter devil from going at each other. Vergil slowly stood up.

“I, for one, would like to see how my son fares against my _little_ brother.” He said, gaze firmly on Dante. Dante smirked, just a little. 

“Hope you like seeing your kid’s ass getting kicked.” He promptly left the room, followed by an infuriated Nero.

“By the time I’ve finished beating your ass, you’re gonna regret keeping shit from me!” Nero yelled as the two headed into the backyard. Cassandra slowly stood up. 

“Hey, Vergil? Mind supporting me for a bit until we get out there?” She asked. “I wanna see Dante getting the ass-kicking of a lifetime.” Vergil glanced at her before, hesitantly, offering his arm to her. “You’re gonna love it, Nero’s just as fierce of a fighter as Dante is.”

“If you had not told me earlier, I would have presumed Nero to be Dante’s child.” Vergil admitted as the two made their way outside.

“I wouldn’t blame you. But Dante isn’t that interested in getting it on with other people. More focused on kicking demon ass than fucking.” Cassandra explained. As they stepped outside, Dante and Nero were already brawling each other, sword sparks flying. “And kicking the ass of his nephew.” 

“I see.” Vergil nodded. “...do you know how they first met?” He asked as she was settled into a chair. Cassandra smirked, watching as Dante and Nero fought each other fiercely.

“Six years ago, when Nero’s boots slammed into Dante’s face for crashing a party.”


End file.
